Stay With Me
by TriforceOfEternity
Summary: Il vient d'un autre monde. Celui où règne la guerre et où la liberté n'existe guère. Un monde totalement différent... Attention : Yaoi Connor x OMC M pour Lemon durant l'histoire. Mais je vais avertir pour ceux qui ne veulent pas en lire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Ubisoft._**

**_*YAOI*_**

_Le froid.. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était la brise fraîche frappant son corps battu._

_Ses blessures saignaient abondamment, le laissant agonir dans son propre sang seul dehors en plein hiver._

_Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce sort ?_

_Sûrement pas quelque chose sans importance à voir son corps meurtris._

_La dernière chose qu'il vu fût une forme, qui ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un avec une capuche blanche , _

_courir vers lui._

_Puis le noir s'installait._

Chaque soirs. Chaque nuits. Pourquoi cette fois-ci cela changerais?

Chaque soirs, il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur.

Chaque nuits, il fessait le même rêve.

Qu'es-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire?

Sur cette pensée, il se leva et se dirigea vers son placard afin de s'habiller, n'étant absolument plus

fatigué.

Quand il posa les yeux sur son cadran sur sa table de chevet, près de son lit, il constata qu'il était

04:00 du matin. Il lui restait donc 5 heures avant que l'école commence.

Son nom était Léo. Il avait les cheveux brun châtain et les yeux bleus azur, qui à la vu, on pourrait croire

qu'ils auraient pu dégager la noirceur. Sa peau était pâle, comme de la neige. Il ne sortait jamais, sauf

pour aller à l'école.

Il portait un chemise en jeans avais des pantalons noirs lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre.

Aucunes lumières était ouverte et les salles étaient tous plongées dans l'obscuritées, mais bizarrement

il voyait très bien. Il descendit les escaliers fessant attention à ne pas réveiller ses parents.

Il se servit à manger: des céréales. Après avoir terminé son déjeuné, il se décida à revenir dans sa

chambre pour étudier.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Une lumière dans le sous-sol.

Il descendit les marches lentement en s'attendant à trouver sa sœur, qui dormait habituellement au

sous-sol.

Mais se n'était pas elle. Quelqu'un d'autre était ici.

''Il y a quelqu'un ? J-je suis armé!'' Cria t'il , avec une voix tremblante.

''Ici..''

Les sourcils du jeune garçon se rencontrèrent et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Sans les contrôler, ses jambes avancèrent seules. Son esprit était embrûmé par la curiosité. C'était

malheureusement une mauvaise chose.

Le plancher avait quelques fissure et il était fait de bois franc.

Il était maintenant rendu dans un endroit inconnu de son sous-sol. Pourquoi n'avait'il jamais vu cet

endroit?

Le noir plongeais maintenant la salle. Quand il retourna sur lui-même il ne voyait rien. Néant. Où avait-il

atterrit ?

''C'est ton destin..''

Il sentit soudainement un poids sur ses main. Un objet rond en forme de pomme en or, brillaient sur

celle-ci.

Le vide se fessait sentir sous ses pieds.. comme s'il tombait dans l'infini.

Il ne voyait ni le sol, ni le ciel. Tout était vide.

C'était le néant total.

* * *

Le froid.. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était la brise fraîche frappant son corps battu.

Ses blessures saignaient abondamment, le laissant agonir dans son propre sang seul dehors en plein hiver.

_Encore ce rêve?_

Il laissa tomber sa tête à sa gauche pour voir des arbres entourant la région. Il pouvait voir du sang, son propre sang, par terre.

Le ciel était noir et nous pouvions entendre les loups hurlés au loin.

Mes rêves n'ont jamais eus l'air si.. réalistes...

Il avait un bizarrement de pressentiment que quelqu'un avait ses yeux posés sur lui.

Léo entendit la neige craquer à sa droite. Quand il tourna sa tête vers le bruit il vu..

Un garçon avec une tenue blanche marcher vers lui.

* * *

_**Donc on se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire ! Les chapitres seront plus long à poster car j'ai déjà une fic sur le dos. J'avais celle-ci sur mon ordi depuis un certain moment et j'avais le goût de changer un peu d'air...**_

_**Anyway, j'espère que vous aller apprécier celle-ci !**_


	2. Connor

**Donc, à ce que je vois mon prologue vous a plus ? Tant mieux , car voici le premier chapitre !**  
**Certains d'entre vous ont déjà leur petite idée de qui est ce fameux inconnu à la capuche blanche.. Et bien maintenant vous allez avoir votre confirmation ! Et pour répondre à une question que j'au reçu, oui je vais mettre des lemon ! :D**

**Je tiens à précisée que je ne possèdes pas **_**Assassin's Creed**_** et ses personnages, sauf Léo et quelques personnages qui interviennent. Le jeu appartient à la fameuse compagnie, qui est Ubisoft. Cette histoire possède du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes sensibles, n'appréciants pas le Yaoi, un petit X rouge en haut de la page à droite est à votre disposition ou la flèche pour revenir à la page précédente.**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

''Au début, un garçon se tient dans les arbres. Je dirais qu'il a le même âge que moi, quelque part entre l'enfant et l'homme, peut-être bien dix-sept ans. Ma foi, je ne sais trop comment je sais cela. Je ne vois que l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux foncés, moites, qui bouclent dans son cou. Je sens la chaleur du soleil, si intense, asséchant toute vitalité. Une étrange lumière orange emplit le ciel à l'est. Une forte odeur de fumée persiste. Pendant un instant, une douleur étouffante m'assaille, et je peine à respirer. J'ignore pourquoi. Je fais un pas vers le garçon en ouvrant la bouche pour crier son nom, mais je ne le connait pas. La terre craque sous mes pas. Il m'entend. Il se tourne lentement. Encore une seconde, et son visage m'apparaîtra.  
Et voilà que la vision m'échappe. Je cligne des yeux, puis plus rien. ''

-Céleste

La douleur dans mon dos se fait ressentir fortement. J'ouvre lentement les yeux afin de voir l'endroit où je me trouve. La pièce est très petite et l'odeur d'une forêt persiste à l'endroit.

_Peut-être un bois ?_

Les cris d'un jeune homme s'entendent depuis la pièce. Des cris de combats.  
Son regard fait le tour de la salle afin d'examiner. Rien d'extraordinaire à pars le fait que l'endroit semblait avoir un coup de vieux.

Il se leva lentement et appercût que ses bras étaient bandés et rougeâtres.  
La porte n'était visiblement pas fermé, car un morceau de bois l'en empêchait.

Doucement, il se dirigeat vers l'entrée, et l'ouvra. Un grand couloir apparût dans sa vision.

Le sol craquait sous ses pieds. Tandis qu'il marchait, il perçut une ombre sur le mur, mais qui disparût aussitôt.

À pas feutrés, il descendit l'escalier de bois qui se présentait devant lui pour arriver en bas.

''Réveillé?''

Il se retourne aussitôt, tel qu'une fusée en se tenant le coeur.

''Vous m'avez fait peur !'' Dit-il en essayant de calmer son pauvre coeur.

''Désolé..''

Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns foncé et était encapuchonné.

_Comme dans mes rêves..._

''Euh.. sa va ?'' Demanda le jeune en tenue blanche. ''Vous m'avez l'air surpris.''

Léo secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensés et lui repondit que tout allait bien.

''Bien, suis-moi.''

''Attendez, j'aurais une question..''

''Oui ?'' Il attenda , patient.

''Hum.. Quel est votre nom ?''

''Connor.'' Sur ce, il se retourna, fesant signe à Léo de le suivre. Pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers la maison, Connor lui demanda une question à son tour.

''Alors..

''Léo.''

''Alors, Léo. Que fesais tu dehors dans ton état ?''

Léo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'û pas le temps.

''Oh, Connor, je t'attendais. Alors, le garçon c'est réveillé ?'' Demanda un vieil homme en s'avancant vers le duo avec sa canne en main.

"Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir." Répondit Connor.

Léo prit un instant pour le regarder. Il était sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus beau garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. A cette pensée, il rougit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de pensé comme sa à un garçon ?

''Sa va mon garçon ?'' Demanda le vieux.

''Tu es tout rouge.'' Poursuivit Connor.

''O-oui, sa va bien.'' Il sourit et se gratte l'arrière du coup.

L'objet de ses pensées avait toujours les sourcils fronçés mais ne dit rien.

''Euh.. Je crois que je vais faire le tour de la maison si sa ne vous déranges pas?''

''Fais comme chez toi, mon garçon !''

''Appellez-moi Léo.'' Il sourit et partit.

Il arriva dans une petite salle avec un lit dans le coin à droite. Une fenêtre permettait de voir dehors. Une table de chevet avec de l'écorce dessus était à l'extrémitée du lit.

En s'approchant un peu plus de l'écorce, il découvrit que des lettres était inscrit sur elle.

Il essaya dabord de lire, mais se découragea en découvrant que ce n'était pas du Français, de l'Anglais , de l'Espagnol ou de l'Italien. Si s'aurait été l'unes de ses langues, il n'aurait aucunes dificultées à lire. La première langue qui lui venait en tête était de l'Amérindien. Il avait étudié un peu cette langue mais se disant que quatres langues suffisaient, il n'avait pas continué ses études dans cette langue.

Léo redescendit en bas et visita. Sans faire exprès, il accrocha quelque chose.

Soudainement le mur près de lui se mit à s'ouvrir.

''Qu'est-ce que...''

En regardant bien derrière lui pour voir si quelqu'un le voyait, il referma la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers doucement et examina la salle.

''Wow..''

Sans les commander, ses jambes marchèrent jusqu'à la tenue qui était mise en valeur dans la pièce.

Il prit le tissu dans ses mains afin d'examiner les matériaux.

''Toi aussi, tu voudrais l'avoir?''

Léo sursauta et tomba paar terre.

''Ne me fait plus peur comme sa, c'est quand même la deuxième fois !'' Il haléta.

''Désolé.'' Il aida Léo à se relever.

''Merci..'' Il baissa sa tête et rougit.

''Tu es sûr que sa va? Tu n'arrête pas de rougir..''

''J-je ne rougit pas ! Il fait juste chaud !'' Léo sentit la gêne monter en lui.

''D'accord, d'accord, calme toi!'' Il se mit à rire.

Le jeune garçon écouta son rire et le compara à celui d'une douce mélodie agréable à écouter.

''Connor? J'aurais quelques questions à te poser. Je peux?''

Celui-ci arrêta de rire.

''Oui?''

''Euh.. Comment m'as tu trouvé?''

''J'était dans la forêt et j'ai entendu craquement de branche. Quand je suis allé voir, je t'ai vu étendus par terre sur quelques branches cassées.''

''Tu n'as aucunes idées de comment je suis arrivé là?''

''Non, sincèrement je croyais que sa aurai été toi qui me le dirai..''

Un petit sentiment de panique l'empara; _Je suis perdu.._


	3. Mère

_**''When I was young, I was free but I did not see that.**_

_**I had the future ahead of me, but I do not know.**_

_**And I was love, but I do not feel.**_

_**And I will never leave my past behind me.**_

_**I know that any time you can come and kill me.**_

_**Or take a family.**_

_**I always knew that I never have time to do everything.**_

**_Today, I'm afraid of not having enough time to do anything.''_**** - Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.**

**Hey ! Donc me revoici pour le chapitre *Roulement de tambour*... 3 !**  
**Vous avez tous apprécié(e)s (Je ne crois pas que des gars lisent cette fic, mais sinon, manifestez vous en laissant un com' xD) .**

**Je viens d'apprendre à ma mère que je lis du Yaoi O.O**

**Moi: J'ai juste un secret que je ne t'ais jamais racontée...**

**Elle: C'est quoi ?**

***Après 10 minutes à dire '' Non, tu me verras plus jamais comme avant xD ''!***

**''Ok.. Donc, c'est comme.. tabous.''**

**''Hein?''**

**Moi: '' Okay.. Donc c'est comme appariement HxH.. Ben sinon tu peux dire GxG..''**

**''Je comprend rien !''**

**''Ok.. Félix c'est un nom de gars ?''**

**''Oui''**

**''Antoine aussi?''**

**''Oui''**

**''C'est comme si tu disais appariement Félix x Antoine !''**

**''Ohhhhh! Des filles qui sont amoureuses entre elles ?''**

**''NON! Le contraire !''**

**''Des.. gars?''**

**''Oui ! *Cachée* Je savais tu ne me vois plus comme avant je sens un malaise !''**

**''Ben non XD''**

**Anyway !**

**Time Commentaires !**

**Sarah****: Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ^-^ J'ai hâte de revoir un de tes commentaires bientôt !**

**Nana****: Merci :D Oh mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Léo aime Connor ? *Regarde le chapitre précédent et la description.* Ah.. Okay je comprend XD!**

**YaoiPOWER****: J'aime trop ton pseudo xD Et oui merci pour la remarque, je ferai attention aux fautes ^w^ ! Pour répondre à ta question : Je commencerai à écrire les chapitres dès que vous posterez un commentaire! *Et oui c'est sadique, mais sa vous incites à écrire :3 ***

**Je tiens à précisée que je ne possèdes pas ****_Assassin's Creed_**** et ses personnages, sauf Léo et quelques personnages qui interviennent. Le jeu appartient à la fameuse compagnie, qui est Ubisoft. Cette histoire possède du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes sensibles, n'appréciant pas le Yaoi, un petit X rouge en haut de la page à droite est à votre disposition ou la flèche pour revenir à la page précédente.**  
**Bonne Lecture !**

Connor se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_Mère..._

Il réfléchit un instant avant de prendre une plume et de l'écorce.

_Mère.. Serait-ce lui ? Le garçon des légendes ? Celui que je vois dans mes rêves ? Mère, tu me_

_manques tellement.. J'ai tellement de questions à te poser..._

Il déposa sa plume encore trempée d'encre et se recoucha, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il accrocha ses mains contre le rebord de sa fenêtre et glissa le long des lianes collées contre le mur

afin d'atteindre le bas.

Ses pieds touchèrent enfin la douce étendue de neige par terre.

Il marcha un bon dix minutes, ne sachant toujours pas où il allait. C'était comme si il était.. Possédé.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et la neige commençait à tomber.

Ses cheveux mal coiffés était devenus blanc pas la neige accumulée.

_Tu m'entend ?_

''Oui.''

_Tu me vois ?_

''Oui.''

_Alors suis-moi.._

_Un aigle magnifiquement doré apparu dans sa vision._

Au premier instant, il se cacha les yeux tellement la lumière que l'aigle produisait était intense. Mais il

fut habitué.

_Regardes. Tu voles maintenant._

Aussitôt dit, il sentit ses pied s'accourcir. Il cria de douleur et ferme les yeux.

_Chuuut... Ouvres les yeux maintenant.. Que vois-tu ?_

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Léo se rendit compte que deux ailes lui étaient poussées sur le corps.

Celui-ci était couvert de plumes grises-noires. Un bec était aussi apparu.

_Viens, et voles avec moi.._

''Pourquoi suis-je ici ?''

_Tu le sauras quand le temps sera venus. Pour l'instant, apprend._

Sa vu s'embrouilla et il se leva d'un coup.

La sueur était visible sur son front.

Il entendu cogner à la porte.

''Léo ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je t'ai entendu crier .''

''O-oui..Juste un simple rêve bizarre...''

''Puis-je entrer ?'' Léo lui répondit d'un oui avec une faible voix.

Connor s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit à côté du jeune garçon.

''Si je peux me permettre : Quel était ton rêve ?''

Léo soupire avant de commencer:

''Il y avait un aigle.. Un aigle d'or..''

Les yeux de Connor eurent une lueur bizarre pendant quelques secondes.

''Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que je fessais ici, et il m'a répondu que je le saurai bien assez tôt, mais que

pour l'instant je dois apprendre.. Mais apprendre quoi?''

''L'aigle, t'as t'il dit son nom ?''

''Non. Pourquoi ?''

Connor se leva:

''Juste.. Juste pour savoir. Si tu me cherche, je suis dehors.''

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose ?

...

Le déjeuner ce fit dans un silence tendu entre nos deux garçons. Achilles les regardaient sans dire un

mot lui aussi.

Ce fut Léo qui brisa le silence.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont va faire aujourd'hui ?''

Connor leva les yeux vers lui et lui répondit.

''J'ai une mission à Boston. Je vais revenir dans une semaine environ.''

Le silence reprit, jusqu'à ce que Léo se lève.

''Merci pour le déjeuné. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dehors.'' À-t'il dit en répétant la même phrase que

Connor, une heure plus tôt.

Quand il referma la porte, la douce brise d'air froide a frappée son visage.

Il inspira et une buée apparut devant lui.

Un sourire lui monta au visage.

_''Chéri ! Rentre tu vas attraper froid !''_

_Le jeune Léo continuais a faire un ange de neige en agitant ses bras._

_''Non, encore 5 minutes maman !''_

_''Daccord mais ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu auras attrapé un rhume !''_

Il s'agenouilla et se mit à dessiner dans la neige.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Léo sursauta légèrement.

''Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.. C'est ma mère.'' Lui répondit doucement Léo.

''Tu es chanceux d'avoir encore une mère.''

''Comment ça ?'' Il vut le regard attristé que Connor portait et compris. '' Oh... Toute mes

condoléances.''

''Ne le sois pas, il tendit sa main à Léo et celui-ci la saisit pour se relever, ce n'est pas de ta faute.''

Léo et Connor se regardèrent.

_Ses yeux sont... beaux.._ Pensa Connor.

Celui-ci se pencha vers Léo lentement et il rougit, jusqu'à ce que...

''Connor, viens ici s'il-te-plaît ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide !'' Cria quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Ils reculèrent et rougirent ensemble.

''Euh.. Désolé je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit..''

''Ce... Ce n'est pas grave.'' Léo dit en regardant à ses pieds.

Sur ce, Connor repartit.

_Que serait-il arrivé si Achilles ne serait pas intervenu ?_ Le rouge à ses joue s'assombrit.

**J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre, et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! ^-^**

**Connor : J'ai presque.. O3O**

**Léo : T'emballes pas trop .-.**


	4. Templiers

**Yeaaaaah ! Vous avez postées des commentaires vite, et sa me plaît *o* ! Et oui, comme je l'avais dis, dès que vous postez des commentaires, je poste un nouveau chapitre !**

**Nana: ****J'avais hâte de voir vos réactions sur ce moment xD Je l'ais ferai s'embrasser bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Sarah:**** Merci, sa me fais chaud au cœur que vous appréciez ma Fic *-***

**Alors, je sais que je me répète, mais si je ne veux pas que ma Fic sois supprimée (ce qui serais dommage) je dois le dire...:**

**Je tiens à précisée que je ne possèdes pas Assassin's Creed et ses personnages, sauf Léo et quelques personnages qui interviennent. Le jeu appartient à la fameuse compagnie, qui est Ubisoft. Cette histoire possède du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes sensibles, n'appréciant pas le Yaoi, un petit X rouge en haut de la page à droite est à votre disposition ou la flèche pour revenir à la page précédente.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

La neige battait maintenant contre les vitres de la maison.  
Léo, Achilles et Connor étaient tous dans la grange.

''Tu ne peux pas partir un autre jour ? Un jour où il neigera pas? Parce que là tu n'y voiras rien..'' Dit Léo, essayant de gagner du temps avec Connor.

''Non, je dois absolument y aller pour aller chercher du charbon et des couvertures, pour ne pas qu'on meurs de .. Je reviens seulement dans une semaine !''

''Mais c'est énorme une semaine, quand on s'ennuie à ne rien faire !''

Connor fit un sourire, l'air de dire _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la vie !_

Léo soupira de défaite.

''Allez, mais dépêches toi ! Je veux pas devenir vieux comme certain et avoir besoin d'une canne quand tu reviendras !''

Connor rit et Achilles dit _Hey !_ comme s'il était vexé.

Léo s'approcha du cheval où Connor était monté, et sauta pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Connor se mit à rougir et Léo aussi.

''B-bye, on se revois bientôt..'' Sur ce, il tira sur les cordes et le cheval et lui partirent.

-_3 jours plus tard- PoV Léo_

_Je.. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.._

Je venais de me lever car j'avais entendu des fracas de je ne sais quoi en bas de la maison.

''OU EST-IL ?!''

Je me cacha derrière l'une des poutres et regarda.

Des hommes en tuniques rouges tenaient des armes devant le vieux, et ils n'avaient pas l'airs de plaisantés de tout..

'' Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez !'' Cria Achilles.

''NOUS SAVONS QU'IL-

Oh oh...

'' Qui est là ?''

Les gardes m'avait entendus à cause du plancher.. Du plancher ! Pourquoi n'ont-il pas réparés le plancher plus tôt, pour ne pas qu'il crac ?

Je resta figé pour tenter qu'ils ne me voient pas mais c'était peine perdu.

Je sentit quelque chose à l'arrière de mon cou, quelque chose de pointu. Une arme.

''Dîtes le nous, ou nous le tuons.'' Dit un garde, d'une voix ferme.

Les yeux d'Achilles s'agrandirent et mon cœur battait cent à l'heure. La sueur se formait dans mon visage et mon cou. J'avais maintenant les mains moites.

Je voyais bien qu'Achilles essayait de garder son sang froid.

Okay, là je me sentais vraiment comme une femme. J'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du..

J'ai donné un coup de pied entre les jambes du garde.

Il cria, surpris, et tomba à genoux, les dents serrées.

''Attention !''

Un autre garde s'approcha derrière moi et me donna un coup de pied dans le dos, me fesant tomber à genoux et me donna et coup sur la tête, puis le noir.

Je sentis de la douleur sur mon dos.. Comme si on me déchirait la peau.

_Argh... !_

''Dis nous où il est !''

''J-je ne sais pas !''

_Slap._

''Aaaaargh !''

_Slap._

''AaaaaaaH!''

_Slap._

''N-non, arrêtez ! Je vous en pris..'' Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais bien deviné qu'il recherchaient Connor, mais pour quelle raison ?

''Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dis.. !''

_Slap._

Et ce manège continua, continua pendant encore 4 jours.

Sans nourritures.

Sans bouger, à me faire fouetter.

Parfois, je m'étais évanouis, à cause de la quantitée de sang perdu.

_Connor, où es-tu ?_

_..._

Les sabots du cheval laissaient des traces dans la neige. Il avait prit le chemin le plus court possible sans se faire repérer, comme il avait dit à Léo.

Il pouvait voir la maison au loin et il sourit.

Il avait réfléchit à ses sentiment durant cette semaine passée.

Il savait que sa ne fesait pas longtemps, et qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine mais...

Vous savez quand vous voyez cette personne, et vous avez un coup de foudre ?  
Que cette personne fait chavirer votre cœur, et que quand il est là, la bonne humeur vous revient ?

Et bien c'est ce que Léo lui avait fait.

Il attacha le cheval dans la grange et entra dans la maison, qu'il trouva bien silencieuse.

''Léo ? Achilles ?''

Achilles arriva lentement avec sa canne et regarda Connor.

''Où est Léo.. ?''

''Il s'est fait emmener par les Templier il y a quatre jours...Je suis désolé.''

* * *

**Donc vu que je postes quand même vite, les chapitres ne seront pas toujours long. Comme celui-ci a à peu près 1100 mots avec les messages de l'auteurs xD.. Donc dîtes-moi ce que vous préféré : Long Chapitres et plus long avant le poste ou plus petits chapitres dans les environ de 1200 mots et plus rapides à poster ?**

**Allez, à plus ! ^3^**


	5. Assassin !

**YaoiPOWER:**** Tu ne réussiras jamais à me battre avec mes techniques d'assassins! :D J'ai bien ris quand j'ai lus ton commentaire, merci , sa fesait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ^-^**

**Sarah:****Oui oui je sais, et j'aime sa être sadique :3 J'avais prévue poster le chapitre aussi hier, mais j'étais trop fatiguée.. Mais maintenant vous l'avez ! (Comme tu l'avais prévue xD)**

**Nana:**** Oui, c'est bien à cause de sa vieillesse, et qu'avec autant de gardes, il n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose notre vieux Achilles ! ;)**

**Je tiens à précisée que je ne possèdes pas Assassin's Creed et ses personnages, sauf Léo et quelques personnages qui interviennent. Le jeu appartient à la fameuse compagnie, qui est Ubisoft. Cette histoire possède du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes sensibles, n'appréciant pas le Yaoi, un petit X rouge en haut de la page à droite est à votre disposition ou la flèche pour revenir à la page précédente.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Ps: Ce chapitre est glauque, ne me tuez pas pour ce qui arrive dedans xD !**

_Vous connaissez ce sentiment de tristesse absolut, quand tout votre petit monde autour de vous s'éffondre ? Et bien je peux vous dire que je détestes me sentir comme sa. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je m'était promis de ne plus trop m'attacher à une personne. Bien sûr, il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de Léo._

Dès qu'Achilles m'a apris la mauvaise nouvelle, je suis repartis en courant vers mon cheval et je suis repartis comme j'étais venu.

_Ils m'ont déjà enlevés ma mère, mais ils ne m'enlèverons pas MON Léo !_

* * *

Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns lui cachait les yeux.

Il était à genoux par terre, n'ayant depuis longtemps plus de forces pour se soutenir et ses mains étaient par terre, tremblantes.  
Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues rouges et ensanglantées.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se dirigers vers sa cellule.  
Des mains le prit en suspension dans l'air et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une autre cellule.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ont pourraient faire de toi ? Car après tout, tu ne dis rien peu importe ce qu'ont te fais... Alors peut-être que si...'' Il se mit à rire.

La peur commença à grandir en lui. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Les gardes s'approchèrent de lui et commencèrent à tiré sur son pantalon.

''Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous fesez ?! Lâchez-moi !'' Il donna des coups de pieds dans tout les sens afin de les éloigner.

Les gardes se mirent à rirent de plus belle et maintenèrent ses jambes avec force.

''S'il-vous-plait..Non..'' Il se mit à pleurer .

''Regardez-moi sa, ce n'est pas une homme, ce n'est qu'une fillette !''

Il essaya toujours de se débattre afin de pouvoir garder son boxer et sa chemise.

(Note: Svp, ne me tuez pas pour lui faire vivre sa ! x))

''On dirait que sa te plait..'' Un sourire pervers apparu sur le visage du garde.

''N-non ! Pas du tout !'' Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute. Avec ses hormones d'adolescents de seize ans, c'était normal. Mais ce n'était pas du tout avantageux dans ces circonstenses.

_Ne.. Ne me dîtes pas que je vais me faire violer ? Ici ?_

* * *

Le garçon à capuche sauta du cheval dès qu'il vu une base au loin, sans prendre la peine d'arrêter son animal ou quoi que ce sois.

Il courru dans la neige et ne s'inquièta nullement des gardes qui surveillaient la base, car de toute façon, ils n'étaient que des novices. (Cette phrase était dédiée à Malik dans Assassin's Creed I si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire xD)

Il entra en trombe et pris un templier par la gorge en lui soufflant à l'oreille fermement:

''Dit-moi où il est, ou je vous tranches tous la gorge un par un, len-te-ment-.''

''I-il est dans la cellule 14 !''

Connor ne pris pas de risque et le tua tout de même.

Il courra vers la cellule 14 et le spectacles devant fit bouillir son sang.

Ils agressaient SON Léo!

Il ouvra la porte et les dégagea tous un par un et aucuns ne réagirent, surpris.

Il pris Léo dans ses bras qui réfugia sa tête dans son cou, en sanglotant.

Son sang boullit encore plus. Ils l'avaient fait pleurer.

Il essaya de garder son sang froid et dit :

''Que je vous revois UNE SEULE FOIS sur mon chemin, et j'en finirais avec vous de suite, sans aucuns remord. C'est bien compris ?'' Ses yeux étaient comme s'ils lançaient des couteaux.

''O-oui.'' Les gardes hochèrent vivement la tête et Connor repartit.

* * *

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?'' Le visage de Connor était très sérieux.

Ils étaient revenus ils n'y a que quelques minutes et Connor l'avait dans sa chambre (La chambre de Léo) et les avaient enfermés.

''R-rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas..''

''Ne prend pas leurs défenses et dis le moi, pour que j'ai encore une raison de les tuers.''

''N-non ! Ne les tues pas ! Tu n'es pas un assassin..''

Connor se crispa.

''Je.. J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important sur moi, Léo...''

''Oui ?''

Connor avait peur que ses yeux d'anges ne le voit plus comme avant. Qu'il le prenne pour un tueur au sang froid, dur et sans sentiment, ne tuant que pour le plaisir.

''Je.. Je suis un assassin.''

C'était au tour de Léo de se crisper.

''Q-quoi ?!'' Il se leva d'un coup mais le regretta aussitôt quand la douleur l'assaillit et il retomba, mais Connor le rattrapa.

''Ne m'approche pas !''

''Mais-

''Non!''

Il essaya d'oublier la douleur et partit en courant hors de la salle, claquant la porte qur son chemin.

_Sa ne pouvait pas être plus pire que sa._

**Yeaaaah ! C'est la fin du chapitre 3 ! - Oui c'est bien le chapitre 3, parce que le premier chapitre n'était qu'un prologue ^-^.**

**J'ai écris ce chapitre pendant que j'était en voiture durant 3 heures, afin de passer le temps et je vais bientôt devoir sortir de la voiture, donc tout ranger mes chose y compris mon portable.**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit com', comme toujours, sa fait plaisir à l'auteure ! ^3^**

**Allez, à plus ! (Et comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre précédent, les chapitres sont moins long mais plus rapide à poster :D**


	6. Chapter 5 : L'amouuuuuuur xD

**Et hop ! Me revoilà ! Donc voyons les commentaires..**

**YaoiPOWER: Merci du compliment XD T'inquiète faullait bien que je fasses une petite dispute pour mettre le Lemon qui suit.. :3 *Essaie d'effacer mais mon clavier fais chier, il veut pas...* Merde, j'ai révèlée le secret du chapitre! (Espèrons que Achilles n'intervienne pas encore XD)**

**Nana: Mais arrêtez, je suis pas si méchante que sa , sinon j'aurais laissée Léo se faire violer ! XD J'espère aussi que je réussirai à vous surprendre!**

**Sarah : J'apprécie toujours autant tes commentaires ! J'espère que j'aurais vos commentaires d'ici ce soir, o`demain en me réveillant au plus tard ! :D x)**

**Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose: Une BD. Je suis bonne en dessin donc je pourrais adapter l'histoire en bd à la fin ? Ouaip. Mais sa prendrais peut-être quand même longtemps...**

**Bref !**

**Je tiens à précisée que je ne possèdes pas Assassin's Creed et ses personnages, sauf Léo et quelques personnages qui interviennent. Le jeu appartient à la fameuse compagnie, qui est Ubisoft. Cette histoire possède du Yaoi, c'est à dire de la romance entre deux hommes. Donc les homophobes ou les personnes sensibles, n'appréciant pas le Yaoi, un petit X rouge en haut de la page à droite est à votre disposition ou la flèche pour revenir à la page précédente.**

**Bonne Lecture ! Ps: Je suis désolé pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai fais des erreurs d'inattention et j'ai écris que c'était le chapitre 3, mais c'était le quatrième -**

''Léo, s'il-te-plait, laisse moi entrer!''

''U-un assassin.. Je suis ami avec un assassin...''

Dès que Léo a su que Connor était un assassin, il est partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'en face.  
Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce n'était que des objet par-ci par-là par terre. Il s'était assis dos à la porte.

''Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer cette porte Léo !'' Cria Connor en cognant sur la porte.

''Bah allez, fais le !''

L'assassin soupira de défaite.

''Comme tu veux.. 3,2,1...''

Rien ne se passa.

''Quoi ? Tu n'es pas capable de briser une porte ?''

Il se retourna vers la porte mais ce ne fut pas la porte qu'il vu, c'était Connor.

Avant qu'il ne pu faire un geste, le plus vieux (On va dire que Connor a 17 ans dans ma fic, daccord ? xD) l'accrocha par terre et se mit à califourchon par dessus lui.

Léo siffla de douleur à cause de son pauvre dos blessé.

''J-je t'ais pas fais mal j'espère ? Oh non je suis désolé !'' Connor le regardait inquiet.

''Bien sûr que tu m'as fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te jeter comme sa sur les gens ?!''

Connor baissa son regard comme un chiot a qui on aurais privé d'os.

''Désolé..''

''J'espère oui que tu es désolé! Maintenant débarque de sur moi !''

Il s'enleva de Léo, toujours la tête basse. On aurais pu croire qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Malgrés le fait que Léo était toujours furieux contre l'assassin, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien ressentir envers lui.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait ?! Il lui avait sauvé la vie bon Dieu Seigneur !

''Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais au moin écoutes moi.''

Léo ne fit un mouvement.

''Il existe deux côtés : Celui des Templiers, ceux qui t'ont agressés, et celui des Assassins. Je fais partis des Assassins. Mon père est le chef des Templiers, et ce sont les Templiers qui ont mis le feu à mon village quand j'étais petit. Ma mère est morte à ce moment. L'objectif des Templier est que la liberté m'existe plus. Le notre, celui des Assassins, est de les en empêchers. Tu penses toujours que je suis le méchant dans toute cette histoire ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne vas pas faire me faire de mal... ?''

''Ceci.''

Connor plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Léo, en plaçant ses mains de chaques côtés de son visage et embrassa doucement Léo, hésitant.

Au début, Léo était choqué. Après quelques secondes, il l'embrassa lui aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des ados mal assurés au début, mais leur baiser pris de l'instance à mesure.

Connor mordilla doucement la lèvre du bas de Léo afin de demander la permission, ce qu'il accepta de suite.

''Hum...''

Personne ne savait de qui venait le gémissement, mais aucuns des deux s'en préoccupaient.

Léo poussa Connor par terre et s'assit en califourchon sur lui, sans briser le contact de leurs lèvres ensemble.

Lorsque le besoin d'air devint vitale, il reculèrent leurs visage lentement et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Les yeux bleus et bruns se rencontrèrent.

''Merci.. Pour tout.'' Le remercia Léo, en repensant que Connor l'avait déjà sauvé deux fois et bien d'autres choses.

''Tu me remercieras plus tard..'' L'assassins lui fit un clin d'oeil et le plus jeune rougit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans l'esprit ?_

**Et voici le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus et à bientôt ;) *Peut-être bien se soir si je ne suis aps débordée xD***

**Et oui, préparés vous: Au prochain chapitre, il est prévu d'avoir du... LEMON ! (J'ai mis ce chapitre très court parce que je ferais du Lemon au prochain. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance : c'est la première fois que j'en publie un ! :P )**


	7. Lemon :3 !

Le ciel était plongé dans la noirceure total à par quelques étoiles qui l'illuminait.  
On pourrait dire qu'il était dans les environs de neuf heures du soir.

Depuis l'incident de se matin, Léo évitait le plus possible Connor, rougissant à chaques fois que leurs regards se rencontrait.

Achilles était partis donner de l'aide à un de ses amis du domaine. Pauvre lui, le vieux voulait encore prouver qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose, malgré son âge.

Bref. Léo avait voulu lui aussi prêter son aide en rangeant le manoir de fond en comble. Connor, lui, était dans sa chambre entrain d'aiguiser son tomahawk. En souriant, il se leva, rengeant son arme sur la table, avant de rejoindre l'étable plus bas.

Léo, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon. Il ne pu empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers un certain assassin..

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un venir derrière lui. Il ne le su seulement quand il sentit quelque chose d'agréable dans son cou.

''C-Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu...ah...''

Connor mordilla et lécha doucement et amoureusement son cou, lui fesant un suçon.

Afin de lui laisser plus d'accès, Léo pencha sa tête sur la droite.  
Il empoigna de sa main les cheveux de Connor et gémit doucement.

En entendant le gémissement sexy émit par Léo, le pantalon de Connor commença lentement à devenir serrés.

De ses mains, il déboutonna la chemise de Léo.

Léo pencha sa tête en arrière, fesant arrêter les suçon de Connor, qui le regarda se demandant pourquoi le châtain l'avait arrêté.

Le jeune homme pris la tête de Connor entre ses mains et apporta son visage au sien, en scellant leurs lèvre dans un baiser fougueux.

Lâchant les douces lèvres de Léo, Connor se mit devant lui et le prit dans se bras, style mariée, pour l'apporter à sa chambre.

''P-pourquoi tu nous emmène ici ?''

Connor coucha Léo sur le dos sur son lit, et se mit en califourchon sur lui.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille gauche de Léo et lui susurra à l'oreille:

''Nous n'avons pas _le _faire dans un fauteuil, non ?'' Il sourit diaboliquement avant de mordiller son oreille en fesant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Les joues de Léo devinrent rouge cramoisis d'embarras. Qu'entendait'il pas ''_le _faire '' ? Pas...

''A-attend, dit-il entre deux gémissement, tu penses pas qu'il est trop.. tôt ?''

L'assassin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Je croyais que tu voulais.''

''Bien sûr ! Mais...''

''Mais quoi ?''

'' On ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a une semaine ! Et en plus, on ne se connait quasiment pas.''

Connor soupira.

''Écoutes, je t'aime et tu m'aimes, du moin, je l'espère. J'ai rêvé de sa depuis quelques jours, avoua t'il. J'en es franchement envie, mais si tu ne veux pas, j'attendrai.''

Léo profita du fais que Connor était distrait à parler pour le renverser et être au dessus de lui.

''Oui je t'aime, et je te veux.'' Sur le dernier mot, il empoigna la bosse qui s'était formé dans les pantalons de Connor et l'embrassa avidement.

Le plus vieux gémit et accepta le baiser de Léo.

La pièce commençait soudainement à devenir chaude, même beaucoup trop chaude, donc Léo entreprit de les déshabiller en vitesse, laissant seulement leurs pantalons.

Bien sûr, il fallut plus de temps à dévêtir Connor puisqu'il avait des armes cachées partout sur lui. Ce n'était surement pas une partie de plaisir à les trouver.

Ensuite venu la véritable partie plaisir.

Léo sourit perversement et commença lentement à embrasser la clavicule de Connor, en descendant mordre doucement ses mamelons.

Connor entrouvrit un peu la bouche, laissant échapper un doux gémissement.

Après quelques temps, Léo continua son chemin vers le bas, à son aine.

Il mordilla doucement la bosse dans la pantalons de Connor et celui-ci laissa sortir un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

''L-Léo...''

Il glissa avec lenteur le pantalon vers le bas, fesant languir le concerné, qui grogna.

Léo laissa un doux rire entrouvrir ses lèvres et remonta embrasser son amant.  
Il enroula sa main autour de l'érection de l'assassin qui émit un petit cri suivit de plusieurs gémissements. Léo fit un doux vas-et-vien sur celle-ci, en regardant attentionné chaque réactions de son bien-aimé.

Connor grogna de plaisir.

''T-tu as déjà...ah... Fais sa a-avant ... ?''

''Non...'' Admit-il en rougissant.

''C'est que t'es extrêmement doué... aaaaahh...!''

Son pouce effleura à quelques reprise la fente avant qu'il ne descende et mis son membre en bouche.

Connor cria son plaisir et empoigna les cheveux de son amant.

Léo frotta doucement quelques fois ses dents contre son désir qui fit gémir encore plus fort le garçon aux yeux bruns.

Les yeux de Connor étaient d'ailleurs fermés, et il avait la tête en arrière. Ses joue étaient joliement teintée d'un doux rose et sa bouche était entre-ouverte.

Connor lâcha les cheveux du châtain et s'accrocha aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

''L-Léo.. Je... Je crois que je vais jouiiiiiiir.. !''

Léo n'enleva pas sa bouche, au contraire, il suça encore plus fort la tête du membre de l'assassin.

''Lé...Léo !''

Le brun cria il venu dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala, se léchant les lèvres.

Connor rougis et redevenu excité rien qu'à la vu du garçon.

Les yeux de Léo étaient embrumés de pur désir. Il n'avait absolument plus aucun contrôle de sois même.

''Prend moi, maintenant.'' Ordonna t-il en regardant les yeux bruns.

Connor le renversa et se mit par dessus lui, mordant sa lèvre du bas.

Léo gémit pendant que le doux goût du sang toucha sa langue.

L'assassin entreprit ensuite de sucer sa lèvre et embrasser le plus avec le plus de passion possible son amant qui s'était soumis sous lui.

Connor lui offrit le même traitement qui lui avait été donné.  
Rendu au pantalon de Léo, il le glissa le long de ses jambes.

Le châtain se mit à rougir furieusement quand la bouche chaude de Connor enroula son érection.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière comme l'avait fait Connor, il gémit fortement en serrant les draps sous lui.

''C-Connor.. !''

Sentant approcher son point culminant, il avertit son amant.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et Léo grogna.

Connor présenta trois doigts à la bouche du châtain qui les pris en bouche sans attendre.

L'assassin gémit en sentant la langue de Léo serpenté autour de ses doigts.

Quand ils étaient assez humidifiés, il présenta un premier doigt à l'entré de Léo et le pénétra.

Léo gémit à la légère douleur ressentit mais le plaisir le prit aussitôt.

Connor ajouta un doigt puis deux et il frappa la prostate de Léo.

''A-AH ! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était que sa ?'' Souffla le châtain.

''Trouvé...'' Chuchota Connor à lui-même.

Il continua à frapper cette endroit pendant que Léo cria de plaisir.

''C-Connooooor... Prend... ahh... Prend-moi..Je te veux en moi... Je t'en supplie !''

Connor sourit et retira ses doigts, et Léo grogna à la perte.

Il entra lentement en Léo, fesant attention de le blesser le moin possible.

Léo mordit ses lèvres et ferma les yeux de douleur.

''Connor.. Sa.. Sa fait mal...'' Quelques larmes roula sur ses yeux ais Connor les essuya.  
Le voir comme sa lui pinça le cœur. Il enroula donc ses doigts autours du l'érection de Léo et fit des va-et-vien.

La douleur commençait lentement à se dissiper du corps de Léo et le plaisir monta en lui à la vitesse d'une vague. C'est lorsque Connor refrappa la place qui lui fesait voir des étoiles qu'il gémit très fort le nom de celui-ci.

''Ahh... Plus vite... !''

Connor exécuta la demande de son amant et augmenta sa vitesse et gémit.

'' Tu es si serré... Aaah..''

''Aaaahhh ! ''

Connor fesait toujours des va-et-viens autour du membre de Léo en gardant le même rythme qu'il frappait la prostate du châtain.

Il fit alors un coups plus fort que les autres et Léo cria d'extase.

''CONNOOOOR..!''

Sentant les parois de Léo se resserrer autour de son membre, et venu en lui.

''Léooooo !''

Connor retomba à côté de Léo et celui-ci colla sa tête sur le torse de l'assassin.

''C'était...''

''Merveilleux.'' Compléta Connor.

Le plus vieux embrassa le jeune garçon déjà endormis dans ses bras et tomba dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

**J'espère que je n'est pas gâchée l'histoire avec ce Lemon et que vous l'aurez appréciés ! ^-^**  
**Dîtes-moi ce que je dois améliorée ou comment vous aimés !**


	8. Hey

**Hey tout le monde…**  
**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais si vous saviez comment c'est horrible :**  
**-J'arrive plus à dormir..**  
**-J'ai des tonnes de devoirs.**  
**-J'ai des horaires de fous, tellement que hier je me suis couchée à 20 :00 et ce matin je me suis réveillée à 5h parce que je ne suis plus capable de dormir. Je suis horriblement fatiguée, j'arrive plus à dormir, même si je me couche, mon corps veux pas prendre l'énergie...**  
**-Mon ordinateur portable est brisé (le fil est fini mais je vais en avoir un autre..)**  
**J'ai déjà continuée la suite, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas pour aujourd'hui je m'en excuse.**  
**Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de semaine, j'vous aimes et j'ai hâte de pouvoir recevoir vos commentaires :)**


End file.
